


Problem Child

by found_highway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_highway/pseuds/found_highway
Summary: Сириус Блэк уходит из дома под грохот заклинаний и музыку AC/DC
Kudos: 3





	Problem Child

Гадость. Какая гадость.

Сириус вытер губы. Во рту было кисло и горько, блевотина пахла перебродившим хлебом. Кажется, она всегда так пахнет.

Был бы здесь Джеймс, они бы поржали про любовь собак к блевотине… Не, не смешно. Пить очень хочется.

Раньше его всегда тошнило, если он нервничал. Когда ему было лет пять, он вывалил весь свой обед прямо на столовое серебро и накрахмаленную скатерть тётки Кассиопеи. Его впервые вывели на большое семейное сборище и очень долго обсуждали, вот в чём было дело. Что можно сказать, дебют запомнился. И уход от семьи тоже надо отметить, хорошо проблевавшись.

Сириус выпрямился и пошёл к байку. «Боже, я всё ещё бухой».

Он давно собирался это сделать, но вышло всё, конечно, вообще не так, как он хотел. Ни денег не скопил, ничего. Все вещи остались на площади Гриммо. Пиздец.

Сириус оседлал байк, положил руки на руль и опустил на них голову. Сейчас, секундочку так посижу. Пожалуйста. В голове каша.

С чего всё вообще началось-то? С какой-то херни. Он весь месяц скандалил с матерью и даже немного с отцом, запирался в комнате, крутил пластинки, ему вынесли дверь, уничтожили проигрыватель… почему тогда не ушёл? Да что там, почему не ушёл в четырнадцать, когда мать хлестала его по щекам и кричала, что он бракованный? А чёрт его знает. В четырнадцать это казалось таким привычным. Он думал только: не нашли бы вторую книжку, она Питера. Будет обидно, если её сожгут.

Потом он думал, что бежать надо после совершеннолетия, иначе найдут и вернут. А сейчас… сейчас что-то сломалось.

Началось-то даже не со скандала. Через день после истории с проигрывателем — дверь в спальню уже починили, наложили кучу чар, чтоб помешать запираться магией, а задвижек и замков на ней и не было никогда, — через день Сириус спустился к ужину, накинув косуху. Во-первых, в доме всегда было холодно. Во-вторых, так он чувствовал себя получше.

Он звенел пенсами в кармане, когда спускался по лестнице.

Все просто промолчали, только Регулус сделал лицо — он становился до жути похож на мать, когда ему было стыдно за Сириуса. Здороваться никто не стал, желать приятного аппетита тоже, разговаривать было не о чем.

Звякали вилками о тарелки, соль приманивали Акцио, чтобы не просить передать, друг на друга не смотрели.

Сейчас Сириус сидел на байке на обочине шоссе посреди поля где-то недалеко от Эксетера, творил Агуаменти — наколдованная вода вообще не утоляла жажду, зато можно было лицо помыть, — и пытался вспомнить, кто первым заговорил. Он сам вроде. Сказал что-то типа:

— Ну что, так и будем молчать?

— А ты, может быть, хочешь поговорить о своей музыкальной машине, которую протащил в наш дом? — спросила мать, а отец заметил:

— Между прочим, нарушив закон. Ты хочешь в Азкабан попасть?

Сириус сказал:

— А я ещё не там? Что-то не вижу разницы.

Мать привстала, Сириус дёрнулся, — думал, будет пощёчина через стол. Но она заговорила тихо, проникновенно даже:

— Если бы ты хоть немного любил свою семью, ничего этого бы не было. Не ты чувствуешь себя как в Азкабане. Это мы чувствуем себя как в Азкабане! Посмотри на своего брата, что ты делаешь с ним. Посмотри на меня. Если в этом доме и есть дементор, то это ты. Ты не способен подумать о ком-то, кроме себя. Какая-то поразительная ущербность!

Он уже слышал это много раз. Когда она не орала, она жаловалась, что ей так плохо с ним, так плохо. Сириус сунул в рот ещё кусок мяса.

— Если бы мой брак с твоим отцом не был достойно заключён, я бы заподозрила, что ты зачат под приворотным зельем. Ты даже не можешь прекратить есть, когда я с тобой говорю! — вот теперь она схватилась за палочку и выбила вилку у него из руки. Сириус взял картофелину рукой, отправил в рот и облизал пальцы.

Он ничего не чувствовал, да.

Только усталость, наверное. На лице отца тоже была усталость. Раньше Сириус считал, что тот ему сочувствует.

— Ты, что, животное не лучше твоих магглов? В тебе есть хоть что-то человеческое?

Сириус прожевал картошку, вытер пальцы о скатерть и сказал:

— Нет, нету, — встал и пошёл к выходу из столовой.

Когда он шёл, он ещё не думал, что совсем уходит. Если честно, он думал побродить по улице, подальше от этого гадюшника. Воздухом подышать. У него было пятьдесят фунтов в кармане, которые он хранил в косухе с тех пор, как разменял.

Хуй там.

— Не смей уходить, когда с тобой разговаривают!

Отец подал голос:

— А ну-ка вернись.

Сириус сказал:

— Я вообще не вернусь, — и вдруг понял, что так и сделает.

И они тоже поняли. Что всё по-настоящему. Они молчали секунду где-то — Сириус успел выйти из столовой в холл, — а потом мать крикнула:

— Орион, останови его!

Сириус заржал, когда в него полетел Ступефай, пригнулся…

И вот он оборачивается, а мать и отец оба наставили на него палочки, а Регулус стоит в дверях столовой — глаза в пол-лица, весь трясётся, шепчет что-то…

Сириус даже не успел подумать, что родной отец боевые начал швырять.

И как сам достал палочку — тоже не заметил вообще.

Мать прошептала:

— Ты с ума сошёл?

— Сириус, не дури, — мягко сказал отец и сделал к нему пару шагов. Сириус отступил назад и… Отец так знакомо держал палочку у бедра. Как слизерьё. Сейчас он будет творить тёмную магию, вот что он будет делать.

Сириус секунду ничего не видел, когда поднимал палочку. Реально стало темно.

Он ничего не чувствовал. Но когда сделал лёгкое движение кистью — зеркало над каминной доской взорвалось. Полетели безделушки.

Отец отшатнулся, мать даже не дрогнула.

Сириус снова позволил палочке шевельнуться в вытянутой руке. Головы домовиков запрыгали по полу, как мячики.

Господи, какой кайф.

Люстра взорвалась. Кресла полетели в стену.

— Сириус, прекрати! Пожалуйста, прекрати! — Это братец.

Родители так растерялись… это было почти мило. Отец попытался подойти ещё ближе, чтобы наложить свой сраный Империус. Или что он там хотел.

— Сириус, опусти палочку. Ты не смеешь наставлять её на родителей. Опусти палочку, тебе не сделают ничего дурного.

Он так боялся. Орион боялся его.

Сириус давно думал о том, что хочет ему сказать. Ты жалок. Ты пыжишься изо всех сил, скоро треснешь и изойдёшь говном, но на самом деле твой предел — виртуозно запирать двери, когда мать гонится за тобой с побоями. Ты никогда не защищал меня. У тебя никогда не было своего мнения даже по поводу лукотрусов. И твоя бородёнка в стиле Финеаса Найджелуса не делает тебя солиднее. Она только выдаёт, какое у тебя безвольное лицо. Сбрей её ради Мерлина, жалкий грязный ублюдок.

Но вместо этого Сириус сказал только:

— Пошли вы нахуй.

И рванул к двери, пригнувшись под отправленным вслед заклятием.

И как он теперь об этом жалел.

Ладно, это стоило бесконечного ахуя на их лицах, но… ещё больше у него было заготовлено для матери, чокнутой суки, а всего этого он так и не сказал. Ни ей, ни ему.

Чувствовал себя трусом из-за этого. Как же он это ненавидел.

И ещё он ненавидел логистику. Поэтому он решил пойти и нажраться от души на свои пятьдесят фунтов. Ну, оставит сколько-нибудь, сложно, наверное, напиться на такую кучу денег. Зато он пойдёт к магглам в бар. Причём в место для извращенцев, как говорит дядя Альфард. Давно хотел, в конце концов. Теперь можно не пытаться быть нормальным. Надоело. Он нажрётся до зелёных гриндилоу, затащит какого-нибудь парня в сортир и отсосёт ему там.

Чтобы всё было грязнее некуда, чтобы отмыться от этого блядского дома, от всего, что он не сказал им, не смог сказать, от всего, что происходило там столько лет.

Он всегда был разочарованием семьи, пора оторваться и побыть им по полной.

…Теперь он вполне ощущал, насколько всё вышло гадко. Ну, разве что та часть программы, что касалась секса в сортире, оказалась ничего.

Этот чувак спросил его, когда они курили у стойки:

— Ты где живёшь?

И потянулся за плечи облапить, козёл. Он нихрена не понимал. В том числе то, что Сириус не хотел, чтобы его трогали. Сортир сортиром, а обнимать его за плечи могут только Джеймс, Ремус и Питер.

Сириус стряхнул его руку и сказал:

— Сейчас нигде. Я из дома сбежал.

— Я б не против поехать домой и продолжить, да у меня жена там. — И он развёл руками, мягко улыбнулся. Он улыбался немного похоже на Ремуса, за это и понравился. Сириус затянулся и спросил:

— Зачем женился?

Он посмотрел на него как на идиота:

— Зачем все женятся.

Везде одно и то же дерьмо, да? Даже у магглов. Только на байке и чувствуешь себя свободным (и когда громишь родительскую гостиную, само собой).

Байк был собран по частям, заводился только благодаря магии и такой-то матери и стоял в гараже у одного знакомого-маггла, с которым Сириус и сошёлся на почве мотоциклов.

Он шёл к нему через полгорода, наверное. Он был страшно пьян и только поэтому не боялся заблудиться. Когда нарвался на каких-то агрессивных ребят, то на Статут было уже насрать, два Ступефая и до свидания. Потом, когда кидал камешки в окно своего приятеля, примчала сова — гневное письмо от Министерства, он даже читать не стал. Забил на то, чтобы будить чувака, открыл гараж Алохоморой, оставил записку и свалил.

Как же ему было плохо, Господи.

Блевать в три часа ночи под растущей луной где-то возле Эксетера казалось таким логичным завершением ночки.

Пока он сидел, положив руки и голову на руль, байк заглох. Сириус кинул искру ему под брюхо, другую, третью — нихрена. Ещё двадцать минут шаманских плясок ничего не дали. Сдохла лошадка.

До Годриковой лощины оставалось ещё километров восемь. Сириус почувствовал себя протрезвевшим и очень усталым.

Он думал, когда уезжал из Лондона: куда теперь? К дяде Альфарду нельзя, родня заметёт. К кому-нибудь из парней? Питер в Дерби, Ремус в Уэльсе, Джеймс в Годриковой лощине. Питер дальше всех, и его мамаша немногим лучше миссис, мать её, Блэк. Ремус тоже далеко, и… Сириус боялся, если честно. У него были такие холодные родители, умные, странные. И он не хотел вваливаться к Лунатику весь грязный, в косухе, с похмелья. Наверняка Рем своим волчьим нюхом почует запах этого мерзотного секса (нахрена я им занимался? Тогда это казалось крутым и важным, а сейчас выглядело так тупо). Ему не хотелось, чтоб Рем знал.

Сириус машинально вытер губы ладонью.

Джеймс — другое дело.

И да, хорошо, что он не застрял так в Уэльсе.

Сириус взял байк за рога и покатил по шоссе. Типа повёл коня в поводу.

— See me ride out of the sunset  
On your colored TV screen  
Out for all that I can get  
If you know what I mean.

Теперь главное, чтоб полиция магглов не застала его за распевание песен AC/DC бухим ночью посреди шоссе. Будучи несовершеннолетним.

— Women to the left of me  
And women to the right  
Ain’t got no gun  
Ain’t got no knife  
Don’t you start no fight

Потому что Бон Скотт крут и без пушки и ножа и даже без палочки.

Дорога пошла в гору. Один к одному, гуляем!

\- Cause I'm TNT! I'm Dynamite  
TNT! And I'll win the fight

Он добрался до деревни к утру, грязный, как бродячий пёс (ха). Перемазался в масле, несколько раз падал. Видела бы ты меня сейчас, мама!

Но когда он дошёл до дома Поттеров, то оробел. Было часов пять или шесть утра, наверняка они все спят. Сириус прислонил байк к ограде, сел на землю и прислонил себя тоже. Как бродячая собака, действительно.

И устал он тоже как собака. Так хотелось спать. И ещё жрать и пить, но спать сильнее.

Утро было такое чистое, дом Поттеров таким уютным и… правильным. Когда через несколько часов Джеймс обнаружит спящего Сириуса, станет тормошить его, изумляться, потащит в дом — мыться, нет, покормить, нет, всё же сперва мыться, Бродяга, охуеть, с ума сойти, — Сириус будет мало что соображать. Счастливым и свободным он чувствовал себя сейчас, когда сидел на земле, уставший, порядком замёрзший и с похмелья, сбежавший из дома, грозивший родителям палочкой, с пятном спермы на футболке. Если кто и недостоин войти в дом Поттеров, так это он. И всё же они его примут. И друзья его примут. Потому что если у него и есть семья, так это они.

Сириус улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.  
Редактировать часть

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика - по песне AC/DC "Problem Child".
> 
> Сириус поёт их же песню "T.N.T." Перевод тут https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/ac_dc/tnt.html


End file.
